Una historia diferente
by danilun
Summary: Susan Y Peter podran regresar,pero de una manera diferente, pero que sera lo que les tendra deparado el destino?. Caspian esta por formar matrimonio, pero sera la eleccion correcta? vidas en juego, corazones rotos y traiciones, que mas les podria suceder?


**DISAIMER: nada de esto me pertene, si no mas bien es obra de C. S. Lewis, esta historia es sin animos de lucro y es algo dei imaginacion**

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado en Londres, la lluvia amenazaba con caer encima de las calles lodienses, en una casa humilde de aquel país se encontraban cuatro hermanos los dos menores jugaban tranquilamente en la sala aislados al mundo, el hermano mayor realizaba sus tareas de la escuela, y la hermana mayor estaba en su cuarto, sentada al lado de la ventana, ella estaba desecha por dentro, sentía que todos sus sueños se habían roto, sus ojos azules se le aguaron, no podía evitar pensar en aquel muchacho que la había enamorado con tan solo una mirada y robado el corazón. Su mente se encontraba en Narnia en aquellas tierras donde conoció la felicidad, junto con sus hermanos, cuanto deseaba con toda su alma regresar, sin embargo, no podía, el majestuoso león se los había dejado claro a Peter y a ella, ya habían aprendido todo lo necesario de Narnia, Susan suspiro, ya no podía hacer nada mas, sino rehacer su vida otra vez, lagrimas traicionera recorrían por sus mejillas, mostrando todo el dolor que llevaba muy dentro de si.

Peter finalmente había terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer, salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, sus padres no estaban allí , se encontraban de viaje, al llegar abajo vio a sus dos hermanos mas pequeños jugando entre si, se estaba empezando a preocupar Susan pasaba horas en su cuarto y temía que algo malo sucediera, pero también sentía un gran odio hacia Caspian, el era el culpable de que su hermana estuviera así, sin mas fue a la cocina, tomo jugo de naranja y se encamino al cuarto de Susan, tenia que ver que le ocurría. Toco la puerta dos veces, nadie respondió, empezando a desesperarse la abrió entrando rápidamente al cuarto, busco a su hermana con la mirada y la encontró recostada contra la cama. Nervioso se acercó, ella dormía de una manera placida, con ternura le acaricio la mejilla, alarmándose de lo caliente que estaba, le toco la frente, tenia fiebre.

-Su, vamos despierta- pero su hermana parecía estar atrapada en sus propios sueños.

-Peter, esta todo bien?- le pregunto Edmund que iba a ir a su cuarto cuando oyó a su hermano.

-No, Susan tiene fiebre y no despierta- dijo Peter

-Buscare paños con agua fría- dijo el hermano menor...

-oooooo-

El cielo se encontraba soleado en Narnia, el rey Caspian caminaba por las calles pensativo, en dos semanas seria su boda con Anaelise, la hija de un consejero del reino, sabia en el fondo se su corazón que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero era la única manera de olvidarla a ella, su mente se negaba a dejarla ir, sin embargo era lo mejor que podia hacer, ya habían pasado casi dos años, sin ver a esos hermosos ojos azules y sabia que nunca mas los volvería a ver.

Anaelise estaba sentada en una mesa con su padre, madre y hermano, discutían sobre el futuro que les estaba por venir.

-Pronto te sentaras al lado de rey y podrás gobernar, hija mía, lo que nos permite ejercer nuestros planes- decía su padre

-A demás, nadie mas que tu podrá controlar al rey- su madre sonreía ante aquella afirmación

-Narnia a partir de ahora dejara de ser un país libre- dijo contenta Anaelise- será mía

-Si queridísima hermana, pero recuerda que no te puedes desviar de los planes previstos, Caspian no te ama, y su corazón esta puesto en otra mujer- Richart el hermano de Anaelise, quería el poder para el, pero no podía obtenerlo si su hermana dañaba los planes ya pautados.

-Lo se, por eso es que averiguare quien es ella y créeme que no será ningún problema para nosotros, porque le partiré el corazón, que tenga ganas de morir y la dejare sin alma

-Oh Anaelise, ¿crees que eso será suficiente? Tienes que hacer que Caspian crea que ella lo traicionó, que no era mas que un juego, simplemente que ella deje de existir para el- su madre ya maquinaba planes

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso hija- su padre se levantaba de la mesa junto con su esposa- nos veremos mas tarde hoy hay reunión de consejo.

Richart miro a su hermana fijamente, ella era bonita, cabellos dorados y ojos marrones, pero sabia que la persona que amaba Caspian debía ser hermosa, tenia una idea en mente.

-Y como planeas descubrirlo?

-bueno, tengo mis contactos, no me digas que quieres conocerla.

-Pues si, tal vez la pueda ayudar a olvidar a Caspian

-Querido hermano, no pierdas el tiempo en ella, hay cosas mejores.

-y como lo sabes, si ni siquiera tienes idea de quien es?

-tranquilo, solo créeme- Anaelise salio de la estancia dejando a su hermano pensativo, tenia que averiguar quien era ella, para luego destrozarla.

Lo que ningún integrante de esa familia sabía que estaban a punto de encentrarse a los reyes de antaño.

-ooooooooooo-

"_Mi caballo galopaba__ a toda velocidad, por los bosques, Edmund y yo habíamos echo una competencia para ver quien de nosotros llegaba primero al lago, hay nos veríamos con Peter y Lucy, hace tiempo que hicimos un acuerdo, cada mes nos reuniríamos los cuatro, solo como simples humanos y hermanos que somos para relajarnos, disfrutar y liberar las tensiones, los rayos del sol se colaban a través de los árboles, sin darme cuenta la luz se fue intensificando, transportándome a mi a un claro, estaba completamente sola no entendía nada, sin embargo, me sentía muy bien me volví al lado contrario de donde me encontraba para quedarme totalmente petrificada._

_-¿Aslan?- pregunte extrañada_

_-Hola querida- contesto el gran león, sin pensarlo me acerqué y lo abrace _

_-Estoy tan feliz de verte, la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando nos dijiste a Pete y a…- me quede sin palabras acababa de hacer en cuenta que esto no era mas que un sueño_

_-No es solo un sueño Susan, se que lo que te dije a tu hermano y a ti los a afectado terriblemente y lo lamento mucho pero algunas cosas tienen que ser como son y otras destintas-_

_Mi voz parecía haber desaparecido con mucho esfuerzo logre habar un poco -Pero si esto no es un sueño entonces ¿que es?_

_-Esto es una de las maneras como me puedo comunicar con ustedes que están en su mundo, tienes que tomar en cuneta que esta es la primera vez que lo hago, es como un viaje que muy pocas personas lo logran y por consecuencia casi nunca se da, la diferencia es que tu eres la que ha hecho el viaje_

_-es decir estoy en Narnia- lo dije con un tono de confusión y felicidad al mismo tiempo_

_-técnicamente, tu cuerpo sigue allá, pero tu alma esta acá- cuando lo dijo literalmente me asuste esto sucede cuando alguien esta muerto o no_

_-no querida, no estas muerta pero si inconciente, para estar acá de esta forma requiere mucha energía por lo cual, a los ojos de los demás solo estas dormida y con una fiebre muy alta, debido a la tanta energía que necesitas_

_-creo que entiendo- dije después que se me pasara en ataque de pánico- ¿pero por que estoy acá?_

_-bueno precisamente te encuentras en este lugar, porque necesito hablar contigo, se que dije que Peter y tu no odian regresar, pero me temo que he cometido una equivocación, ustedes pueden y tienen que regresar, solo que será por su cuenta, tu hermano y tu tendrán que buscar la manera de regresar_

_En estos momentos mi mente estaba en blanco no sabia que pensar, ni que sentir, lo que tanto deseábamos se podía hacer realidad._

_-pero Lucy y Edmund, ellos…_

_-regresaran pero de manera distinta, ahora querida, tienes que despertar, para estar aquí el tiempo es limitado o sino quedaras atrapada, en otra ocasión te lo explicare, deben tener cuidado hay males que…- no alcancé oír lo ultimo sentía un punzante dolor mientras todo era o mas bien se volvía negro…"_

_

* * *

_

**Hola esta es mi primer fic, no soy experta si tengo errores o algo disculpenme, me gustaria que me dieran su opinion, estoy abierta a todo, sin mas, gracias por leer.**


End file.
